Ficlet Uke Kyu
by JellyBean Rin
Summary: [UKE!Kyu Fict - Chap 2 is Up! - Kibum/Kyuhyun - Crazy!] / RnR please / Kyuhyun makin memalingkan wajahnya lagi. Kali ini menghindar dari sapu tangan milik Kibum yang sepertinya hangat mengelus pipi Kyuhyun. - Kyuhyun menelan salivanya kasar. Entah apa yang akan pemuda 'psikopat' ini lakukan padanya.
1. Chapter 1: TeuKyu - The Dark Angel

_Title: Dark Angel_

_Author: JellyBean Rin_

_Cast:_ _Cho Kyuhyun_ & _Park Jungsoo_

_Genre: romance_

_Rate: T_

_Warning: yaoi, boy x boy, shounen-ai, alternate universe, elseworld, crack couple, OOC, Uke!Kyuhyun, Seme!Leeteuk, sifat para cast patut dipertanyakan, gaje, bahasa dan cerita yang monoton, alur kecepetan, pair seenak jidat author :D #plakk_

_Disclaimer: __**Dark Angel—JellyBean Rin ©2012—Repost © 2014**_

—_**THE DARK ANGEL—**_

—_Jungsoo PoV—_

Aku menghentikan langkahku disini, dibumi, tepat di tepi sebuah danau buatan yang indah. Sunyi. Hanya hembusan angin lembut, sayup-sayup terdengar di telingaku. Aku mengedarkan pandanganku. Yah, disini aku sendirian, tenang dan sunyi tanpa Heechul, malaikat yang selalu mengikuti kemanapun aku pergi.

"Kau harus menikah dengan Kim Heechul, Jungsoo!" titah Appa kepadaku. Aku sangat kesal saat itu, untuk apa aku dinikahkan dengan malaikat dingin nan aneh yang selalu mengikutiku kemana-mana?

"Andwae, Appa, aku tidak mau," jawabku menolak.

"Andwae bagaimana maksudmu, Jungsoo?" tanya Appa seakan memojokkanku.

"Aku tidak mau menikah dengan Heechul, dan kurasa Appa tidak perlu tahu apa alasanku menolaknya," jawabku sekali lagi.

Dan itulah sebabnya aku pergi dan memilih untuk menenangkan diriku di bumi. Aku juga tak perlu cemas, karena tidak ada manusia yang bisa melihatku saat ini.

Aku mengernyitkan dahiku. Seperti ada langkah kaki yang semakin mendekat ke arahku. Aku mengedarkan pandanganku dan mencari seseorang yang semakin mendekat ke arahku.

Aku memfokuskan mataku ke arah pohon pinus yang berdiameter cukup besar. Aku merasakan ada seseorang disana, "Siapa disana?" tanyaku.

Sekarang aku merasakan aura ketakutan dan kesedihan, apa mungkin aura seseorang yang berada di balik pohon pinus itu? Aku berjalan perlahan mendekati seseorang di balik pohon pinus itu. Ah aku merasakan aura seorang pemuda disana. Dan bingo! Seorang pemuda sedang duduk dengan lutut ditekuk dan bagian kepala terbenam di dalamnya. Hey apa seorang laki-laki yang sedih sampai menangis seperti itu?

Aku berjongkok disebelahnya dan memegang pundak kirinya dengan tangan kananku, "Gwenchana?" ujarku, ragu.

Pemuda itu mendongakkan wajahnya dan menatapku. Air wajah pemuda itu tampak kaget. Pemuda itu memundurkan badannya dan menjauhiku. Dia bisa melihatku! Apa dia takut melihat sosokku? Oke! Aku memang memiliki sepasang sayap berwarna hitam dan berpakaian serba hitam. Tetapi, hey! Tidak perlu takut seperti itu padaku. Aku hanya malaikat bersayap hitam.

"Kau tak perlu takut!" kataku selembut mungkin. Ayolah pemuda manis! Aku tak berniat berbuat buruk padamu.

"Ka.. hiks Kau siapa?" katanya sambil terisak.

"Aku Park Jungsoo," jawabku dan menyebutkan namaku, berharap dia tidak takut lagi melihatku. Tetapi dugaanku salah. Dia berdiri dan berancang-ancang untuk berlari menjauhiku. Deru napasnya juga nampak memburu, sepertinya dia memang sangat ketakutan, "Hey, kenapa kau takut seperti itu? Aku tidak akan menyakitimu, percayalah!" yakinku.

"Kau setan, pergi! Menjauh dariku," katanya marah. Air matanya makin deras menuruni pipi tirusnya yang berwarna putih susu. Jamkkaman-yo, apa dia menyebutku setan? Aishh manusia ini!

"Aku bukan setan! Aku malaikat, hanya malaikat bersayap hitam!" jelasku.

"Apa bedanya? Kalian sama-sama berbuat yang buruk!" katanya lagi. Oh ayolah pemuda manis nan tampan, setan dan malaikat bersayap hitam itu berbeda!

"Aishh sudahlah, aku tidak mau berdebat denganmu masalah setan dan malaikat bersayap hitam," ucapku final, "Apa sesuatu terjadi padamu?" tanyaku menyelidik.

Pemuda itu tiba-tiba menundukkan kepalanya. Dia terdiam saat itu juga. Entah apa yang dipikirkan pemuda itu. Tetapi bisa akau rasakan aura sedih, kesal, marah yang bercampur menjadi satu.

"Gwenchana?" tanyaku sekali lagi. Aku mendekatinya. Mungkin saat ini dia tidak takut lagi melihatku. Sungguh perubahan yang terjadi begitu cepat.

"Emm," gumamnya kecil. Hey, apa dia tidak mau menceritakan sedikit saja permasalahannya padaku?

"Biar ku tebak! Apa kau sedang patah hati karena seseorang yang kau cintai, mencintai orang lain?" kataku asal menebak. Yah mungkin kalian bisa menyebutnya sebuah gurauan ringan.

Oh tidak! Terkaanku salah lagi. Dia tidak menganggap itu sebuah gurauan ringan. Tetapi sepertinya dia makin sedih karena perkataanku barusan.

"Mianhaeyo, aku tak bermaksud menyinggungmu," sesalku.

"Emhh, sudahlah, aku baik-baik saja. Aku memang tak pantas dicintai, hingga kekasihku pergi meninggalkanku dan lebih memilih menikah dengan seorang gadis," jawabnya dan menatapku dengan senyuman miris yang dipaksakan.

"Namamu siapa?" tanyaku, bermaksud mengalihkan arah pembicaraan.

"Cho Kyuhyun, Jungsoo-ssi," jawabnya menyebutkan namanya.

"Kenapa kau memanggilku seformal itu? Panggil saja aku Jungsoo Hyung!" pintaku padanya.

"Baiklah, Jungsoo Hyung," jawabnya seraya tersenyum.

Hari beranjak malam. Malam pun mulai menyelimuti seluruh sudut dari hutan ini. Hanya berkas sinar bulan yang cukup menerangi kami yang duduk di dermaga kecil di tepi danau ini. Kyuhyun adalah pemuda yang baik dan mudah bergaul, tidak seperti yang aku pikirkan pada awalnya. Bahkan sekarang aku sangat dekat dengannya dan _err—_merasa nyaman di sekitarnya.

"Kau tidak pulang?" tanyaku dan memalingkan wajahku kearahnya yang semula menatap langit.

"Tidak," jawabnya singkat tetap mengadahkan kepalanya ke langit.

Aku mengerutkan dahiku, "Apa orang tuamu tak cemas, jika kau belum pulang selarut ini?" tanyaku.

Kyuhyun menundukkan kepalanya lagi, "Aku tidak memiliki orang tua. Huft lagipula aku tinggal sendiri, jadi tidak ada yang peduli denganku. Selarut apapun aku pulang tak ada yang akan mencariku," jelasnya sedih. Oh untuk kesekian kalinya aku membuatnya sedih.

"Kyu, mianhae! Aku tak bermaksud mengingatkanmu," sesalku untuk yang kedua kalinya.

"Emhh gwenchana, Hyung! Bagaimana dengan kau, apa kau tak kembali ke rumahmu?" tanyanya padaku.

"Kurasa aku ingin sedikit lebih lama disini," jawabku seraya tersenyum.

Kugerakkan tanganku dan meraih pundak Kyuhyun. Entah apa yang membuatku melakukan itu, tetapi Kyuhyun tidak menolak saat aku merangkulnya.

"Hyung," kata Kyuhyun pelan. Yah aku tahu dia pasti sedikit kaget. Aku menarik tengkuknya hingga terbenam di dada bidangku. Aku menggerakkan kedua sayapku yang berwarna hitam dan melengkungkannya ke arah depan hingga menyelimuti kami berdua.

"Tidurlah, Kyu!" perintahku dengan nada lembut. Oh aku merasa sangat dekat dengan pemuda ini! Aku membelai rambut ikalnya yang berwarna kemerahan.

Tidak perlu waktu lama, napas Kyuhyun mulai teratur menerpa dadaku yang dibalut kemeja berwarna hitam. Cepat sekali dia tertidur. Aku mengangkat tubuh Kyuhyun ala bridal dan membawanya ke rumahnya. Jangan tanyakan kenapa aku bisa mengetahui tempat tinggal Kyuhyun, aku ini malaikat. Aku bisa melihat aura yang sama pada tubuh Kyuhyun dan tempat tinggalnya.

Hari ini hari yang melelahkan. Tetapi aku gembira bisa bertemu dengan pemuda manis nan tampan bernama Cho Kyuhyun. Kurasa aku juga mengalami fall in love at first sight. Kalian tahu itu kan? Yah sejak bertemu di hutan pinus itu, aku menyukai Kyuhyun. Tatapan matanya itu sangat unik. Dan tingkahnya yang menurutku sangat menggemaskan.

—_Jungsoo PoV end—_

_(Dark Angel)_

Sejak saat itu mereka berdua mulai dekat. Bahkan Kyuhyun tak canggung lagi di dekat Jungsoo. Dan mungkin untuk sementara waktu Kyuhyun dapat melupakan masalah yang meliputi pemuda manis itu.

Waktu cepat berlalu. Jungsoo makin merasakan dirinya benar-benar jatuh ke dalam lingkar cinta Kyuhyun yang dalam dan juga luas bagai samudra. Bahkan pikiran-pikiran bodoh mulai menghampiri pikirannya. Berpikir menjadi seorang manusia dan mengahabiskan hidup bersama Kyuhyun di bumi. Walaupun Jungsoo belum mengetahui pemuda yang berkedudukkan sebagai ukenya itu, mencintainya atau tidak. Tetapi beruntung, Jungsoo tak sebodoh itu untuk mengambil keputusan.

Hingga suatu saat...

_(Dark Angel)_

—_Jungsoo PoV—_

"Manusia? Kau menyukai manusia?" tanya Appaku, kaget. Setelah aku menceritakan semua tentang Kyuhyun dan hubunganku dengan Kyuhyun.

"Aku mencintainya, Appa," akuku pada Appa. Dan aku yakin itu akan makin membuatnya murka.

"Kau gila, Jungsoo!" kata Appaku dengan nada murka, "Jika kau mau itu, pergi dari istanaku sekarang! Aku tidak mau memiliki anak pembangkang seperti kau!" sambung Appaku mengusirku.

Tanpa berkata apapun aku segera meninggalkan ruangan singgasana Appaku. Aku akan segera pergi dari tempat yang memuakkan ini.

"Jungsoo Hyung, jamkkaman-yo!" panggil seseorang sepertinya ingin mencegahku untuk pergi. Dia terus berlari mendekatiku berusaha mensejajarkan langkahnya dengan langkahku.

Aku menghentikan langkahku dan menatap pemuda yang lebih tinggi dariku yang sekarang berdiri di depanku, "Mau apa kau, Siwon?" tanyaku dingin.

"Kau mau kemana, Hyung?" tanya pemuda yang aku panggil Siwon itu.

"Bukan urusanmu!" jawabku ketus, "Lagipula untuk apa kau menanyakan itu? Bukankah kau akan merasa senang jika aku meninggalkan tempat ini? Jadi tidak ada yang akan menghalangimu mendapatkan Heechul," sindirku dan meninggalkannya yang masih terdiam di tempatnya. Cihh dasar bocah!

Kuteruskan langkahku menelusuri sebuah lorong dalam istana ini. Lorong yang hanya diterangi obor kecil disetiap sudut dindingnya yang dingin.

Sepanjang lorong ini, aku mencari sesuatu yang bisa mematahkan sayapku. Hingga di ujung lorong tepatnya di pintu masuk istana aku menemukan sebuah pedang yang tajam. Mungkin pedang itu bisa membantuku mematahkan sayap ini.

Aku meraih pedang itu. Aku berjalan ke halaman istana malaikat bersayap hitam. Hujan yang deras, petir menyambar dan guntur menggelegar yang bersahut-sahutan seakan bersedia menjadi saksi perbuatan bodohku ini. Mengubah diriku menjadi seorang manusia.

Aku mengadahkan kepalaku menatap langit. Aku menyeringai tipis. Bodoh! Tetapi rasa cintaku pada Kyuhyun yang membuatku bertindak bodoh.

Tanpa menunggu waktu lama, aku melemparkan pedang itu ke atas. Aku memejamkan mataku dan _'cresss'_

Aku merasakan sesuatu benda yang tajam mengenai salah satu sayapku. Aku marasakan rasa perih, panas dan sakit yang menjalar ke seluruh tubuhku. Ini benar-benar menyakitkan. Kurasakan kakiku melemah dan jatuh terduduk. Aku merasakan tubuhku makin meringan dan melayang bebas jatuh ke bumi.

—_Jungsoo PoV end—_

_(Dark Angel)_

—_Kyuhyun PoV—_

Jungsoo hyung. Sesosok malaikat bersayap hitam yang kini dekat menjadi temanku. Menurutku hanya dia yang satu-satunya peduli dengan keadaanku. Baginya aku adalah sesosok adik dimatanya, tetapi dibalik semua itu, aku ingin dia menganggapku lebih dari itu. Harus aku akui, aku mencintai malaikat bersayap hitam itu. Tetapi aku tidak tahu dia mencintaiku atau tidak.

Hari baranjak sore. Langit yang semula berwarna biru kini berangsur berwarna jingga. Matahari pun segera akan kembali ke peraduannya. Dia seakan enggan menemaniku di dermaga kecil danau ini sedikit lebih lama. Atau bahkan dia sedang menertawaiku yang sedang termenung seperti orang bodoh disini dan berusaha menghindariku.

Saat-saat seperti ini, aku ingin Jungsoo hyung ada disini. Memelukku hangat dengan sayap hitamnya dan menidurkanku dengan belaian lembut tangan malaikatnya.

_'brugg'_

Aku mendengar seperti sesuatu jatuh dan membentur kayu-kayu tua yang menyusun dermaga kecil ini. Aku menolehkan kepalaku ke arah sesuatu yang jatuh itu.

Jungsoo hyung! Aku melihat Jungsoo hyung yang berusaha bangkit dari posisi tengkurapnya. Jungsoo hyung membenarkan posisinya hingga duduk bersimpuh dengan kedua tangan yang berada di depan lututnya, untuk menahan beban tubuhnya.

"Jungsoo hyung!" seruku dan segera menghampiri malaikat bersayap hitam itu.

"Kyu," lirihnya pelan dan mendongakkan kepalanya yang semula tertunduk. Raut wajah Jungsoo hyung tampak menahan kesakitan. Matanya yang sayu menatap mataku. Bulir-bulir air mata membasahi pipinya yang tirus.

"Kau kenapa, Hyung?" tanyaku cemas. Jungsoo hyung berusaha meraih pundakku dan menarikku ke dalam pelukan hangatnya. Membenamkan kepalaku di dadanya yang bidang.

Aku membalas pelukannya dengan ragu. Aku tak mengerti apa yang membuatnya menangis.

Sesuatu yang basah membasahi tanganku. Ini bukan air. Bau anyir mulai menyeruak masuk ke dalam indra penciumanku. Aku melepas pelukan Jungsoo hyung, membuat malaikat bersayap hitam itu menatapku protes.

"Hyung, darah," kataku pelan. Mataku langsung terfokus pada salah satu sayap hitam Jungsoo hyung.

Salah satu sayap Jungsoo hyung terluka, "Hyung, sayapmu patah," ucapku sedih. Tanpa sadar aku meneteskan air mataku. Aku tidak kuasa melihatnya merintih seperti itu. Aku tahu, dia ingin sekali menjerit, ingin sekali menumpahkan seluruh rasa sakitnya. Tetapi, dia berusaha menahannya.

Jungsoo hyung menarikku kembali kedalam pelukannya. Seakan menuntutku untuk membiarkan tubuhku ini dipeluknya, membuatku sebagai tempatnya bersandar menahan sakit. Kali ini, dia membenamkan kepalaku di ceruk leher bagian kirinya. Bisa kudengar isakan pilu dari Jungsoo hyung. Pelukan ini menyakitkan. Pelukan ini membuatku makin menyaksikan sayap Jungsoo hyung yang makin deras mengeluarkan darah berwarna kehitam-hitaman dan mendengar jelas isakan pilu Jungsoo hyung.

"Kyu, apa kau mencintaiku?" tanya Jungsoo hyung dengan suara parau. Aku membulatkan mataku mendengar ucapannya. Air mataku jatuh membasahi pipiku dan bulir-bulir air mataku jatuh ke sayap hitamnya yang patah.

Bulu hitam nan lembut sayap itu mulai berguguran dan jatuh ke atas kayu-kayu tua yang menyusun dermaga ini, tempat kami meringkuk kesakitan. Aku tidak tahu kenapa sayap itu berguguran, apa mungkin karena air mataku? Sayap-sayap itu lenyap dari punggung Jungsoo hyung.

Angin sore berhembus lembut, menerbangkan bulu hitam yang ringan dan lembut itu. Bulu-bulu itu terbang mengelilingiku dan Jungsoo hyung, menunggu jawaban dariku.

"Kyu, bagaimana? Apa kau mencintaiku?" tanya Jungsoo hyung sekali lagi membuatku tersadar dari lamunanku.

"Hyung, aku... Aku mencintaimu," kataku dan mengeratkan pelukannya. Air mata gembira membasahi pipiku, aku tidak percaya Jungsoo hyung juga mencintaiku, sama seperti aku mencintainya. Kulihat bulu-bulu yang mengelilingi kami, lenyap menjadi abu. Apa itu berarti malaikat bersayap hitam di depanku berubah menjadi manusia?

Jungsoo hyung melepas pelukkannya. Kedua sudut bibirnya melengkung ke atas, mengukir senyuman indah dan menampakkan lesung pipinya saat menatapku. Dia berusaha berdiri dan kaki gemetarnya yang berusaha menopang berat tubuhnya.

Jungsoo hyung mengulurkan tangannya dan meraih kedua tanganku. Kini aku berdiri di depannya. Jungsoo hyung mengangkat daguku dan mendekatkan wajahnya ke arahku. Ujung hidungnya menyentuh ujung hidungku, bisa kurasakan hembusan napasnya yang hangat menerpa bibir bagian atasku. Jungsoo hyung memiringkan kepalanya dan 'chuuu~~

Dia menciumku lembut dan dalam. Aku memejamkan mataku terbuai dalam ciumannya yang hangat dan dalam. Hembusan angin membuat daun-daun pohon bergesekkan dan menimbulkan suara yang seakan sedang tertawa gembira seperti suasana hati kami.

Jungsoo hyung melepaskan ciumannya dan menatapku dalam. Perlahan dia berlutut di hadapanku dan mengulurkan salah satu tangannya, "Would you marry me, Cho Kyuhyun?" tanyanya, yang aku yakin akan menimbulkan semburat merah muda di pipiku.

Aku terdiam sesaat. Dia menatapku dengan tatapan penuh harap. Angin pun seakan berhenti berhembus membuat pohon-pohon berhenti bersorak, menunggu sebuah jawaban yang akan keluar dari mulutku. Begitu pula dengan hari sore yang seakan enggan beranjak meninggalkan danau ini.

"Emhhh," gumamku menjawab iya dan tersenyum lembut. Aku terlalu senang hingga tak bisa berkata apapun.

Dia berdiri dan memelukku lagi, "Gumawo, nan neol saranghae," katanya.

"Na ttohan," sahutku.

_**THE END**_


	2. Chapter 2: KiHyun - Crazy!

_Title: Crazy!_

_Author: JellyBean Rin_

_Cast: Kim Kibum & Cho Kyuhyun_

_Genre: angst_

_Rate: T_

_Warn!: BL/shou-ai/yaoi, AU, AT, OOC, chara death, bashing chara, Kibum/Kyuhyun, Psikopat!Kibum_

_Disclaimer: Kibum & Kyuhyun __belongs to __God and himself__, __and __this __story __belongs to __me__. __If __there are similarities between __the story__, __it's __just a coincidence__. __This __story __is not __real__, it's __just __my imagination__._

_A/N: Ini FF sungguh aneh, dan Rin rasa judulnya tidak nyambung sama isinya tetapi, kalau minat gpp deh. Silahkan dibaca ^^_

_Happy Reading…._

_JB RIN ~~ 2014_

* * *

_**CRAZY!**_

* * *

Disana, dipinggir balkon rumah yang menghubungkannya dengan sebuah hutan pinus yang luas juga sunyi. Mereka saling menatap satu sama lain. Cho Kyuhyun menatap Kim Kibum yang berekspresi datar.

Diam dan sunyi namun, dapat disaksikan Kyuhyun yang terikat seutas tali tambang ukuran sedang di kursi itu menatap minta dilepaskan. _"Hyung, lepaskan aku." _Kurang lebih seperti itu kata yang dapat digambarkan dari ekspresi wajahnya.

Kibum menyeringai tipis.

"_Hy~~~_ Hyung." ujar Kyuhyun, yang akhirnya mengeluarkan sepatah kata walaupun dengan suara serak menahan tangis. Ekspresi takut terlukis di wajahnya saat menatap wajah datar Kibum yang berada di depannya.

"Kau ingin mengatakan apa, Kyu?" tanya Kibum datar.

"_Ti~~_ Tidak. Lupakan saja." jawab Kyuhyun.

Hening kembali. Tetapi, tanpa disangka, air mata yang sejak tadi Kyuhyun tahan, akhirnya jatuh membasahi pipinya.

Ternyata Kibum menyadari itu. Kibum bangkit dari posisi duduknya hingga berdiri. Kibum mendekati Kyuhyun, mengelus pipi chubby Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun berpaling, menghindar ketika tangan Kibum mengelus lembut pipinya.

"Kau kenapa hum?" tanya Kibum dengan nada dibuat lembut. Kibum mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Kyuhyun. Kibum merogoh saku celananya, mengeluarkan sehelai sapu tangan. Sapu tangan itu ia sapukan ke pipi Kyuhyun yang nampak basah karena air mata.

Kyuhyun makin memalingkan wajahnya lagi. Kali ini menghindar dari sapu tangan milik Kibum yang sepertinya hangat mengelus pipi Kyuhyun.

'_plakkk'_

Kibum menampar Kyuhyun. Cukup keras dan sepertinya menimbulkan rasa nyeri di pipi Kyuhyun.

Kibum menyeringai tipis, "Kau pikir, kau bisa lepas dari eoh?" katanya dengan nada berteriak, "Kau bahkan tidak bisa menjadi milik siapapun selain aku!" tegasnya.

.::ooOOOoo::.

Kyuhyun menggerakan badannya ke kanan dan ke kiri, berharap tali yang melilitnya itu bisa terlepas segera. Sungguh sangat tidak nyaman berada di posisi duduk dengan badan yang terikat sepanjang hari, tanpa bisa bergerak satu kaki pun. Belum lagi lingkaran hitam yang berangsur-angsur muncul di sekitar matanya.

Kyuhyun melirik Kibum dengan ekor matanya yang sembab. Tampak pemuda dengan wajah datar itu memasuki kamar miliknya dan mendekat ke arah balkon.

Kyuhyun menelan salivanya kasar. Entah apa yang akan pemuda _'psikopat'_ ini lakukan padanya.

Kibum tersenyum saat berdiri tepat di depan Kyuhyun, "Ini untukmu, Kyu!" katanya sambil mengulurkan tangannya pada Kyuhyun. Bukan tangan yang kosong tetapi, tangan yang menggenggam beberapa tangkai bunga lili berwarna putih kemerah mudaan.

Kyuhyun mengadahkan kepalanya, menatap Kibum beberapa saat, "Maaf, aku tidak menyukainya, Hyung." katanya dengan nada menyesal.

Kibum menghela napasnya panjang, menahan seluruh emosinya yang memuncak.

"Jika bunga ini diberikan Siwon padamu, apa kau akan menerimanya, Kyu?" tanya Kibum dengan nada yang makin meninggi.

Kyuhyun tertegun sesaat. "Kurasa, tidak juga, Hyung." jawabnya kemudian. Padahal terlihat sangat jelas di air wajah Kyuhyun, ia sedang berbohong.

Kibum beranjak dari tempat Kyuhyun hingga ia menghilang di balik pintu.

.::ooOOOoo::.

Mereka saling menatap satu sama lain. Kyuhyun menatap Kibum, begitu pula sebaliknya. Tatapan kebencian terlihat jelas di wajah Kyuhyun. Tampak berbeda dengan tatapan Kibum yang sebenarnya tidak dapat diartikan. Sesaat kemudian, Kibum tampak tertawa. Tertawa tanpa ada hal yang lucu.

"_Apa dia benar-benar gila?"_ batin Kyuhyun.

Kibum masuk ke dalam kamar miliknya, mengambil sesuatu. Ia kembali dengan kamera juga sebatang lipstick merah. Kibum meletakan kamera itu di penyangganya. Ia kemudian mendekati Kyuhyun yang menatapnya aneh.

"Kau akan terlihat cantik jika menggunakan ini." katanya, berancang-ancang akan menggunakan lipstick itu dan segera memoleskannya pada bibir Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun meronta. Sungguh ia tak mau diperlakukan seperti itu. Kau bercanda? Dia laki-laki, bukan wanita.

Kibum dengan senang hati memperlakukan Kyuhyun seperti itu kemudian tersenyum puas. Walaupun sebenarnya wajah Kyuhyun terlihat berantakan karena polesan lipstick yang tidak rapi, bahkan melewati garis pinggir bibirnya.

"Sekarang kau terlihat cantik, sangat cantik. Kita akan mengabadikan moment ini, Kyu!" kata Kibum.

Kibum mendekati kamera miliknya kemudian mengatur timer pada kameranya. Kibum mengambil sebuah kursi lagi untuknya dan mengatur posisinya hingga berada tepat di sebelah Kyuhyun.

"Berposelah yang manis, Kyu." katanya, mengacak rambut Kyuhyun pelan, "Hana, dul, set!"

'_klik'_

Kamera itu memotret mereka. Kibum mendekati kameranya lagi, melihat hasil photo yang baru saja di ambil. Dahi Kibum mengerut melihat hasil photo yang sepertinya tidak sesuai dengan keinginannya.

"Kenapa kau tidak tersenyum eoh?" bentak Kibum.

'_prangg'_

Kibum melempar kamera itu hingga hancur. Kibum menghampiri Kyuhyun.

'_plakk'_

Kibum menampar Kyuhyun, bukan hanya sekali tetapi, berkali-kali. Kibum benar-benar marah. Bahkan Kibum memasuki kamarnya lagi dan mengambil sebuah senapan. Kibum mengarahkan ujung senapan itu tepat di dada Kyuhyun, bahkan jari telunjuknya telah siap untuk menarik pelatuknya.

"Kenapa? Kenapa kau tidak pernah bisa untuk mencintaiku, Kyu?" teriak Kibum. Matanya mulai memerah.

"Karena aku hanya mencintai Siwon Hyung, Hyung. Dan aku tidak bisa mencintaimu!" jawab Kyuhyun. Napasnya memburu. Entah ini karena emosinya yang memuncak atau karena ia takut yang jelas-jelas sedang berada di ambang kematian. Sekali Kibum menarik pelatuk senapannya, maka maut akan menjemputnya.

"Tidak! Kau hanya bisa mencintaiku, Kyu! Bukan orang lain!" kata Kibum kekeh.

"Hyung, berhentilah memaksakan cintamu padaku! Itu hanya akan menyiksamu."

"Argghhhh! Diam!" teriak Kibum

'_dorrr'_

Telunjuk Kibum benar-benar menarik pelatuk itu. Kepala Kyuhyun tertunduk. Darah segar mengucur dari dada Kyuhyun. Kibum menjatuhkan senapan itu. Kibum mendekati Kyuhyun. Kakinya terasa melemah hingga ia jatuh bersimpuh di depan Kyuhyun.

"Kyu? Kyu, kau baik-baik saja kan?" tanyanya sambil menangkup pipi Kyuhyun.

"Kau hanya tertidur kan? Ayo, bukalah matamu Kyu!"

Hening. Kyuhyun sama sekali tidak merespon.

"Kyu!" teriak Kibum.

* * *

_**FIN~~**_

* * *

_**A/N:** kyaaa... apa ini? mianhae sepertinya ff KiHyun nya hancur banget, monoton, ga manis dan ha lain yang memuakan .. tetapi, ini mau Rin buatin sequel sih ^^ itupun kalau ada yang mau.._

_gomawo udah mampir ^^ mampir juga ke ff nya Rin yang lain *bow_


End file.
